Dark Empteyness
by Guardian452X
Summary: Phoebe gets attacked and a mysterious stranger saves her. She runs before she can see him. A few months later she finds out that the stranger isn't really a stranger.
1. Default Chapter

Dark Emptiness =  
  
Chapter One  
  
Phoebe Haliwell had forgotten her soul mate. She didn't know that he was her soul mate, things had happened and the man had been forced to change into something he hated. He couldn't tell Phoebe what had happened. He had come back, but he had new powers that he was surprised to have, but he would be stuck in a demon hell if he hadn't had them. But he was drove into insanity from having them and not being wanted by anyone. In the end she killed him, without knowing the truth. Phoebe had another Boyfriend Jason that had left for Hong Kong. So she had been dating and had found a guy named Ian. He was nice, and he loved wrestling. She couldn't picture spending the rest of her life with him. But he seemed to think they would. Phoebe was worried he might propose. He seemed normal, didn't believe in paranormal. He'd probably think she was a Psycho if she ever told him her secret of being part of the three most powerful witches ever. Well today he had asked her to come to an extremely fancy restaurant. She was going to go buy an expensive dress for the date. But as she was walking to the door, it rang. She went to it and sighed she had a gut feeling she didn't want what was about to be handed to her. She turned the knob, and Ian stood outside the door with a grin, he was holding up a package. "What are you doing here?" Phoebe faked a smiled. "I thought I'd come early and drop something off," He grinned pointing at the package, "I bought you a dress," "Oh, thanks, but you didn't have too," She told him. "Nonsense, I wanted to get you something," He said, he handed her the package, "You put it on for tonight, and I'll be back soon." "Okay," Phoebe replied, "Bye" He kissed her cheek. She closed the door, and set the box on the table, the pulled the top off. There was a red silk dress. It went a little past her ankles. She pulled out the dress and brought it upstairs. She put it on and pulled on some high-heeled sandals. She walked downstairs. She waited for Ian to pick her up. When he came she got into the car and they started for the restaurant. The date went well but they didn't talk about anything interesting, to Phoebe at least. They began to walk out in the end. He led her to an ally. "The cars that way," Phoebe Mentioned. "I have something to show you," He smiled. Phoebe didn't want to go the stuff that happens in ally that she's witnessed through her time as a witch. They walked for a few minutes. Then he felt they had gone far enough. Phoebe looked around The place was scarce. Not much he could show her here. When was looking away from him. He quickly pushed her against a wall. She attempted to scream but he had already gotten his hand over her mouth. He was holding a knife to her throat. "No one ever suspects me I know you didn't, Of course you're just a Bimbo you never be able to guess," He told her, Then laughed at his last words. Phoebe knew if she made a move he kill her. She couldn't call Chris either. She was going to die. She began to sob. "That's right the last few moments you have, cry, I tried to make it the happiest last hour of your life, but you didn't seem to enjoy it much, oh well your loss not mine," He chuckled. He pulled the knife back getting ready to plunge it into her racing heart. A hand Shot out and grabbed Ian's hand. Ian was pulled back and the mysterious rescuer beat Ian to an inch of his life. Phoebe ran off into the night, to shook up to thank her hero.  
  
Phoebe's door to her room opened. It wasn't Phoebe who walked in though. A guy (if it was a camera it would only show his body but not his head) walked across Phoebe's room. His hand touched Phoebe's Pillow. He turned towards her picture book and picked it up. He flipped the pages to more recent ones. He touched the picture gently. Then he closed it. He sat down. We finally see his face. It's Cole. He's in a completely black outfit. Black leather jacket over his black shirt. He has a thoughtful expression on his face. In his eyes is a different expression, sad, but there are no tears. He stands up and walks to the desk. He sets something on Phoebe desk. Phoebe's door knob moves. He swings over to face the door and shimmers. The Note gets hit between the wall and the desk not to be seen for many months. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
A few Months later.  
  
Phoebe walked slowly up the stairs. The day before she had worked out for hours and today she was getting a new desk. Her other one had broken when Paige sat on it, It was old enough and needed to be replaced anyway. She wasn't ready to lift it. She could ask Paige or Chris to help. But she had a feeling it would be personal gain. Plus she should be able to handle it. Or she could through it out the window. It was close to being in two pieces. But Paige got off before it could completely crack. She opened her door, groaning. She Empty all her drawers on to the bed. Then put the drawers back in the desk. She picked it up and carried it downstairs. The basement, which was her destination, seemed so far away. She set down the desk. Then she opened the door to the basement. She eventually made it down. She grabbed the new desk and she grabbed an antique old lamp, She liked. She carried them with the same amount of speed. And eventually made all the way back to her room. She set it down with a grunt. Against the wall the letter still remains, still unnoticed. She pushed the desk against the wall. She holds up the cord to the lamp then sighs. Phoebe pulls the desk forward and goes to the outlet behind it. Finally she notices the letter. She picks it up while plugging in the Lamp. She sets it on her desk and pushes it against the wall. She subconsciously tries to sit on the bed, which is covered in stuff from her desk. She sets the letter down on her pillow then Quickly shoves all the stuff into drawers. She grabs the letter again. She sits on her bed opens it, Then reads.  
  
Dear Phoebe,  
I know your getting on with your life. I don't approve of any of them. Just so you know. Well I guess that's what a Jealous ex usually does. I want you to know I've been alive sense you killed me a while back. Which sounds strange but it's true. You couldn't kill me then, Not because you didn't want to but because I was still invincible. I left because I loved you. And I knew that I could never be the man you wanted. You don't remember it because I went to another dimension. Paige told you I hope. It was sick; I just couldn't deal with losing when I didn't try to do anything wrong. Yeah I bet your rolling your eyes. I don't blame you. I was a demon for countless years and I did so many things that gave me reasons not to deserve you. But want you to know because I never got to tell you. I didn't choose to become the source. I don't think you ever found that out. I couldn't tell you because he wouldn't let me. If I hadn't agreed to take the Hallo to steal the sources powers you would have died. I thought they went into nothingness. That was in till I lost control over my self. I don't know if you'll believe me. But I at least wanted to be able to say I told you. I went insane and I did things, maybe not as bad as before I met you but they were pretty bad. I with that I deserved your forgiveness. But I want you to know that I miss you so badly. I'm an Avatar now. I wish I could take it back. I wish I could have really died. But Wishes don't come true. What I did is done, and I learned already that changing the past doesn't help. That night when Ian attacked you, I was told. I also was told that if I helped you I'd suffer unspeakable torture. But it doesn't matter. He would have killed you. I couldn't let that happen. So good- bye phoebe, I don't want this to bring up those memories you promised to never look back on. I love you and I wish you the best of luck in the future.  
  
Sincerely,  
Cole Turner  
  
Phoebe just sat staring. The letter in her hand gave her mixed feeling. What should she feel? Could she believe him? Cole, She hadn't thought about him for along time. She had kept true to the terrible thing she had said to him when he tried to bring the woogy-man out again. But he had gone insane. Tears rolled from her eyes. She didn't notice them. Memory's flooded in. The ones she had tried to forget. The time the Apple shaving had made a C for Cole. It had said that he was her true love's name. She believed in magic. Heck she was a witch. Then the time they had first made love. It was the first time she waited till she loved the guy. The first time she had loved. He had tried to leave her so he wouldn't hurt her. He didn't hurt her, At least on purpose. Then when he had gone with Prue to save Phoebe. He tried so hard to be good why would he want to be the source after trying so hard? (Music: Faith Hill- There you'll be.) When he was the source he tried to give it to the wizard. But she thought it would kill him so she stopped him. They were always there for each other. They saved each other instead just one saving the other all the time. When Krell was going to kill her, Cole had used the last of his energy to save her. Then just to prove to her that he did love her he said to vanquish him. He wasn't scared because it was true he did love her. And he tried so hard to change. Here he wished her luck. He might go through torture just for saving her. He had left for her. Now she mourned what she had lost. The Soul mate she had once embraced on this very bed. She cried so hard, she didn't know if the tears would ever cease. Piper walked in. "Phoebe, Your laundry." Piper stopped, "What's wrong?" She walks over and kneels by her. Phoebe hands her the letter. Piper takes it she reads it. "Oh my god, we really can't kill him," Piper says, "Why are you crying, He says he won't bug you. He wishes you good luck, I promise you won't have to go through hell again," "Piper, he isn't lying about the source thing," Phoebe stated, "He tried so hard to be good. Why would he mess it up? After that he went insane," Piper frowned, "Well you tried, it didn't work," "I wouldn't let it work, it could have piper, he did so much for me and I gave up on him. I told him I'd never look back and I didn't. It's not his fault Piper," Phoebe sobbed. "You can't blame your self Phoebe," Piper said. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Months Earlier.  
  
He had watched her for months just praying that one-day it wouldn't have to be a secret. Praying? Cole was evil or so he was told. God he wanted to be good. But that's not how it worked. Well Phoebe had a new boyfriend named Ian. Cole who was your typical jealous boyfriend usually found out what he could about the guy. Well he did and found out some surprising news he was on the line to be a darklighter. The reason why was because he was a big murderer. He had killed every girlfriend he had dated. He couldn't let it happen to Phoebe. So he was prepared to save her. He went to see the Prophet. (The new seer person) He shimmered into the room. An Old man sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, his eyes were closed. Cole stepped closer. One eye opened and looked around. "Tonight is when she will die," The man Snarled, His eye closed again. "Um. Thanks," Cole said about to shimmer again. The old man's Hand shot out for attention. "If you do this torture is in your future, for saving her is against what demon's stand for, the other Avatars will make you suffer for it," He said softly. "I don't care," Cole replied, teeth clenched. "I didn't think you would," The Prophet cackled, "But I'd hate to see such a fine Demon suffer so much over a life of a witch," Cole turned to face the wall and shimmered out.  
  
Above the ally Cole looked down, watching. The right moment was about to arrive. He shimmered down to the corner of the ally. Once Ian had began to attack Phoebe he dashed out and saved her. After Phoebe ran he thought about Breaking Ian's neck. But he knew that then he would become a darklighter sooner. The murderer sobbed. "Please don't hurt me!" Cole Almost laughed, "You've killed people Ian, you almost killed Phoebe," Cole twisted Ian's right arm, Cole heard a satisfying crack and a scream of Pain. Cole shimmered them both outside a Police station. Cole broke Ian leg and knocked on the door. Cole shimmered away.  
  
He landed outside Phoebe's room. He walked in with a letter in his hand. He couldn't let his secrets be unknown to Phoebe any longer. He looked at some pictures. Sat on the bed she slept on every night. Then when he heard someone coming he quickly put the letter on the desk and shimmered off.  
  
A meeting was to be held Cole was invited. He walked into the large room. He had his own spot. He stood there waiting for the head Avatars to arrive. A few mad looks were headed his way. He had a gut feeling he knew what this was about to happen. A few moments later the Avatar walked out. His salty hair was pulled back into a ponytail he had on a robe. His expression was grim. Without speaking he nodded. Cole looked around to see what it was for. As if he was a magnet and the wall was metal he flew against it. Binds came out of the wall and he was stuck. "You Betrayed us, Cole," The avatar said head down. He walked over to Cole still frowning. He lifted his head and his frown was gone, in place was a smile. "But I so do love these tortures," He smirked. He brought his hand out and clasped it around Cole's neck. Cole began to turn red. He screamed in agony. 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four  
  
Phoebe lay awake, thinking mainly about Cole. Catching up with her memories. She knew that he couldn't die. He was probably off being tortured or in hiding. Hiding. the mausoleum. That's were he used to hide, were she would find him. She sat up. She knew it was worth a try. Though it might be little more then a hope. She threw on some jeans and a T- shirt. She snuck down stairs. Her Light Jacket hung on the hangers. She put it on and grabbed her keys. She snuck into her car and drove off. She arrived a feeling in her stomach that she hadn't had sense the time he had gone to pose as a trusted brotherhood member. She went down the stairs slowly. Cherishing every step she thought might lead to him. When she reached the bottom she clenched her eyes closed. If she opened them he might be there with a smile, one that he saved just for her. She opened them. Nothing, she thought for a moment what if he was hiding thinking that she was a demon out to get him. She tip toed over to the coffin. She quick looked over it, Nothing. She walked over to his father's coffin she sat in front of it dusting of the name. James Turner (not sure I if that's the name) She traced the outline of it. She turned back towards it. Her eyes were watering. She gave out a quick sob and covered her face with her hands.  
  
A dark room, with no light. A small flicker grows bigger. Then it flashes like a lightning bolt. In the small light a figure is contorted in pain. It's Cole. Then an older man walked up to him laughing at his pain.  
  
Phoebe's eye open. The shock from the vision wears off. Phoebe stands up finally realizing the message of the premonition. Cole had been caught and now was facing punishment for his action of saving her. The look on his face flashed through her mind. She knew she had to help him, not because she wanted to be with him again, but because she cared, because she had loved him. Jason seemed like nothing to her compared to the feelings she had, had for Cole, and might have one day again. She stood up and walked firmly to the car. Anyone who looked at her would know that she was on a mission.  
  
She opened the door. The smell of five o'clock was around her. No one in the house was up yet. She threw her jacket onto the couch. She went downstairs. She found a box that she was looking for under many other boxes. It was marked Cole's. She opened it in it were a small amount of his thing that she had retrieved from his apartment after he died the first time. She saw the thing she was looking for. One of Cole's old Jackets. She pulled it around her self. There was nothing warmer to her then a significant male in her life's Coat. She marched upstairs and into the attic. The book lay on the stand she had left it on. She opened it and flipped the pages. She saw a picture with the other man from her Premonition. Above the drawing was the word Avatar. She read the caption.  
  
{I'm still working on a good way of putting this so don't hate me I don't know much about Avatars so I'm Guessing)  
  
Avatars  
  
Strong forces of Magic that can alter reality but can not affect feeling behold many other powers. Demon's call on them for help They are the "Elders" Of demons. They can not be killed. They can be called only by a demon.  
  
Phoebe contemplated what she should do. She flipped through the book till she found a good demon to summon. She found a nice normal demon that sucks out eyes with its elbow. Then uses them to make more eyes. Phoebe made her Crystal circle. Then returned to the book. She chanted the summoning spell. A few seconds passed, a gust of wind flew through the attic. Soon the demon appeared in the circle. He cursed realizing were he had ended up. Phoebe walked slowly walked to the cage. He noticed something glinting from her hand. "What do you want of me?" The demon Growled. "I want you to summon an Avatar," She replied firmly. "Why would I do that for you?" The demon asked. "Well, one your trapped. and two," Phoebe smirked Opening her hand and throwing something at the force field. He yelled in agony and looked at the small polished rock Phoebe had thrown. "What's that?" He questioned. "A souvenir from a beach," Phoebe admitted, "If I throw anything at past those rocks that's what happens. Both side of it hence why you stay in," "I will not summon a Avatar for you," He Bellowed. "Wrong answer!" Phoebe smiled throwing another polished rock.  
  
He screamed in pain once again, "I'm not going to tell you," Phoebe threw more rocks. When he still refused she repeated the process. "I'm not one to argue," He coughed, He closed his eyes. Phoebe raised an eyebrow, then threw another rock, "What are you doing?" He opened his eyes, "I'm Summoning an Avatar for you," "Oh Thanks," She smiled. She grabbed more stones and created another circle quickly. Seconds after she had completed it a large man appeared in it. The Avatar laughed, "That won't hold me witch!" He brook through it within seconds. He attempted to kick her but she maneuvered and grabbed his leg. When he tried to shimmer away she stayed with him. She appeared in a dark room, much like the one in her premonition. She saw a sparkle of light grow bigger around a man. She knew who he was. 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter Five  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe screamed out. Hanging on the wall was Cole beaten. He had heard her. He attempted to look towards her but he couldn't lift his head. Dirt covered his face, His hair was much longer and he had facial hair. Phoebe Tripped the Avatar and flew up running towards Cole. She reached him, She levitated and she looked for how to open them. Thankfully it was easy. She pushed two realize buttons. Cole fell to the ground with a thud. Phoebe went down. She kneeled down. Demons ran through the door. Energy balls bared. She looked down at Cole next to her. She could tell he was trying to shimmer them out but he had no energy. (Note: The things holding him to the wall wouldn't let him shimmer but now that he's out of them he can) Phoebe stood up raising her hands hoping that this wasn't her end. A few demons shifted wondering if they should throw there energy ball. A few pulled back their arms to throw. Phoebe cringed as they flew towards her. As they were about to hit. Cole jumped up in front of them. Of course being indestructible he was only in pain but not dead, like Phoebe would have been. He tried to stay up but with it even being hard to stand before the energy balls had hit him, he fell to the ground slowly. "Cole," She whispered knelling down with him. She cradled him. The demons weren't paying attention. Someone else had entered the room. A man with salty hair, He had halted the demons. He slowly walked over to Phoebe who had been too preoccupied to notice his arrival. "Ah, you must be Phoebe, the witch he saved, the one he loves," The man Cackled, "He's evil saving you goes against what evil is for, this is his fait. Besides what do you care if he suffers? He's just your marriage from hell, or so you said," Phoebe looked up at the man, "Who are you?" "Me? My name is Eyad, I am the head of the Avatar," He smiling, "Cole is going to stay here with us, even you have to admit he earned it," "He didn't earn this," Phoebe said holding him tightly, "He saved me even though he knew this was coming," Eyad chuckled, "I guess he really cares about you, but for such a. Heroic act it sure did it fail in the end," Phoebe raised an eyebrow, "If your saying your going to kill me, I think you mistaken," "What makes you think that?" Eyad Smiled. "I'm a witch," Phoebe smiled, She chanted something then her and Cole disappeared. (I'm not good with rhyming)  
  
Phoebe and Cole appeared in the basement of the Haliwell home. At that moment the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back Cole," Phoebe told him. She stood up and walked up the stairs. Before she closed the door to the basement she looked down at Cole. He just lay there unable to move. She closed the door and walked to the Foyer. The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" Phoebe yelled. She opened the door, "Jason? What are you doing here?" Jason smiled, "Phoebe, I'm back for good," Phoebe looked at him amazed, "What?" "It's true I'm here to stay. So do I get a hug or a kiss?" Jason asked. "Oh! Of course," Phoebe smiled hugging and kissing him, "I'm so excited, were going to have a future!" "I sure hope so," Jason smiled, " So can I come in?" "Oh. um," Phoebe started the picture of Cole flashing in her mind, "I'm so excited your back and I would kill to spend time with you right now. but there kind of a something that's going on. Maybe later, and I know I sound like a total idiot telling you that can't when you've just gotten here. But I'm really busy, so will you forgive me?" "I understand, but can you have dinner with me tonight? Maybe seven?" Jason asked. "I think I can manage that," Phoebe smirked, "see you then," "Okay, well bye," He said giving her a kiss goodbye, he left.  
  
Phoebe sighed. She turned and walked back to the basement. Cole still lay there he was still motionless. She almost smiled, she knew he would wake up and she would be able to tell him that she was with him and she would take care of him. She walked over to the corner of the room. She pulled out a mattress and lay it over in the corner of the room by the stairs. She grabbed some sheets and covered the mattress. "Phoebe?" He said in a scratchy voice. She walked too him and took his hand, "I'm here Cole," "Why? Why did you come for me?" He asked "Because you always came when I needed you the most even when I thought you were dead," Phoebe told him. Tears rolled down his cheeks, "God, Phoebe I missed you so much," "Can you move at all?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know I haven't tried," he admitted. "Well lets try to get you to stand up," Phoebe said standing.  
  
She held out her hand and Cole grabbed it. He managed to push him self off the ground and stand. At first he was wobbly he took a few steps. 


	6. chapter six

Chapter 6  
  
(Note: Jason is not here as a good guy, he's here so I get rid of him in the worst possible way. LIKE WHAT THEY DID COLE. Meanies. I hate Jason Also, Fans of Jason remember He is not cool!)  
  
About an Hour later.  
  
Phoebe set a chair firmly down on the ground. She had a scissors in her right hand, a shaver in the other. Cole came down from the shower and looked at her afraid of some kind of torture. "Alright come here," She said, He slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked. "I'm going to cut your hair, I'm not a professional but I can do it," Phoebe replied, holding up the scissors and setting down the shaver. She took a piece of his hair and snipped it. She did so through out his hair. When she finished she walked around to look at him. It seemed to be the exact same length as when she first met him. The beard that had grown wasn't going to be too much of a problem. She shaved it off. Now he looked like the Cole she had known. "And now I can still say my hair is longer then yours," Phoebe said touching his hair. "Why did you do that?" He asked. "Do what?" "Cut my hair,"  
  
"Because. I can," She answered. "Oh. okay," "Cole, I have something I'm doing tonight, So I have to leave," Phoebe admitted, "Will you be okay?" Cole stood up, "Were are you going?" "Well that's not important. Will you be okay though," She said. Cole looked down, "Boyfriend," Phoebe nodded, "Oh. who is he?" "Jason Dean," Phoebe told him. "I don't like him," "I know," "I don't want you to go," He said. Phoebe smiled, "I know, but I told Jason I would," "But I just got here today. why do you have to go today, why not tomorrow?" he questioned. "Because, He's important to me," Phoebe said. He looked down, "Alright," She walked closer to him, "I'm sorry Cole, but we aren't together anymore," He looked into her Eyes and she looked into his. Chemistry's pull was calling and as they leaned in, Phoebe stopped. She looked away. "I have to change, I promise I'll be home tonight," She then walked up the stairs and left. Leaving Cole alone in the basement. An hour later he heard the doorbell ring. He cringed at the sound. He sat down on the mattress and stared into space.  
  
Paige and Piper walked out of the mall content with their new items. It had been a good day. Piper hadn't told Paige about Phoebe problem yet and Paige was complaining that she was Phoebe sister too. "Come on it's not like it's going to make me explode!" Paige complained. "I just don't know If Phoebe wants me to tell you," Piper replied. "I'll find out sooner or later so you should tell me now!" Paige loudly. "No," "Yes" "No" "Yes" "Alright fine!" Piper shouted, "Phoebe found a letter from someone and found out some stuff," "Who is the person," Paige pushed. "Cole alright!" Piper replied. "What?" Paige said flabbergasted, "what did she find out," "Remember a few months ago when she was attacked by Ian? Well the person that saved her who she thought was dead isn't. But that's not all, because he saved her he's now being tortured for it," Piper said in one breath. Paige starred at her eyes wide, A few seconds later they softened, "Good, he should be tortured." "Nice to know you're sympathetic," Piper said dryly. "Well he killed hundreds of People and what better way to pay for it," Paige said opening her car door.  
  
Paige and Piper arrived home. Paige stomped upstairs. Piper shook her head. She couldn't believe that Paige was mad. Piper looked at the bags in her hands. She had a few bags of comfort presents for Phoebe. Tomorrow at the beginning of the day she would give them to Phoebe so her day would start right. She bring them downstairs because she was that enthusiastic about it. She walked quickly to the basement door. She opened it and walked down the stairs. She walked the corner of the basement with boxes and set it down behind a few. She turned with a smile on her face. She screamed. Cole looked up and jumped. "Cole? What are you doing here?" Piper asked breathing heavily, "is this a scheme to get Phoebe back," "No." Cole replied. "Then what are you doing here?" she sighed. "Phoebe brought me here," he answered. "Were is she?" Piper said. "With Jason," "He's back?" "Was he ever gone?" "Yes he was in Hong Kong," Piper said, "He invited Phoebe to come with him," "Wait, why doesn't he stay?" Cole asked. "He had a job there," She replied. "Why didn't he quit it? Phoebe's worth quitting for," He stated. "All right what ever lets not talk about Jason." She said. "How's your baby?" Cole questioned. "Wyatt? He's fine, You never did meet him did you," She answered. "No, I haven't." He frowned, Piper thought for a minute, "Do you want too?" "Do I even have to dignify that with an answer?" he laughed. "Well I guess not," She smiled, "I'll get him," She ran upstairs, and moments later appeared with a baby in her arms. "This is Wyatt," Piper announced. "He big." Cole noted smiling. He walked closer to see him. A blue shield came around Wyatt and Piper, "What's that?" "His shield. He puts it up when ever he meets new guys, he didn't always but now that Leo's gone he has a hard time trusting grown men," Piper said sadly. "Leo's gone?" He questioned. "Yeah, he's an elder now," Piper told him. Softly Cole said, "Guess Jason not the only one," "I guess," Piper admitted. "Except I like Leo," Cole added. Piper smiled. 


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter 7  
  
Piper lay Wyatt down in his crib. She stroked his cheek gently and smiled. He slowly fell asleep. Piper went to her dresser and changed into her pajama's she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then her hair. She walked back into her room and laid in her bed. Slowly she fell asleep too. But in here dreams she fell asleep in Leo's arms.  
  
Jason's car pulled into the driveway. Phoebe opened the door.  
  
"I don't understand why you don't come to my apartment," Jason said. "I kind of have some stuff I was going to do, maybe some other time," Phoebe replied. "All right," Jason submitted. She kissed him lightly and ran inside. She walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair. The date had been great as far as dates go. But all she could think about was him, the guy in the basement. The most used words were "What?" She nodded a lot and said yeah. The date wasn't about Jason and her, it was about her and Cole. She could deny the feeling she had for him. She still tried to tell her self that there was no Cole and Phoebe. Well she knew she had to see Cole before she went to bed. She just needed to keep her emotions in check until Cole could start his life again. She got up and walked to the basement. She walked down and saw Cole reading something. Apparently he had found a box of some of Phoebe old cheesy romance novels. He didn't notice her yet. She watched him and when his expression changed into an uncomfortable look she knew he had found the naughty parts. She giggled, He looked up, "Oh, Um this was the only book I could find... your home," "Yep, I am," Phoebe smiled. She walked down and sat on the mattress next to him, "I told you I would," "I thought you and Jason would probably go to his place," Cole said. "He offered, but I couldn't," Phoebe replied. "Why not?" Cole asked. "Because I wanted to be with you," Phoebe said, he looked at her wonderingly. She reached her hand out and touched his check, and gently kissed him on the lips. She kissed him again and again. "Phoebe, What are you doing," He asked between kisses. She pulled away, "I don't know," She got up and walked towards the stairs, "I'm sorry," She walked up the stairs. He looked after her.  
  
She laid on her bed tears streaming down her checks. She didn't know what she had done. She had kissed the man she had told her self not to, and it felt so right to her. She wished he would come to her and tell her that he forgive her for losing faith in him.  
  
Behind her the door opened. The voice she most wanted to hear spoke, "Phoebe," He walked over to her bed and sat down, "I need to know, why did you kiss me?" She turned to look at him, "Because I think I still love you," Tears still falling from her eyes. Cole looked at her, his expression soothed her, "And you know I love you," (Faith Hill- If I'm not in love) "So were does that put us?" Cole asked. Phoebe put her arms around him and passionately kissed him. He closed his eyes tight so he felt her arms around him. He hugged her tight too, and for once he felt complete. She felt like something in side her knew that it was the right thing, which made the rest of her sure that it was.  
  
Jason had almost arrived at home when he saw the purse sitting in the passenger seat. Instantly he turned around. It was the perfect opportunity to see her again. He arrived at Phoebe's home with a grin on his face. He picked the purse up and got out of the car. He went to the door and knocked. Paige came to the door in her pajamas with a bowl of ice cream, her midnight snack. "Jason, your back!" Paige said surprised. "Didn't Phoebe tell you? I'm back for good," Jason smiled. "I haven't seen Phoebe today," Paige admitted. "We went on a date and she forgot her purse in my car, I thought I bring it here," Jason said. "Okay well she's probably upstairs somewhere. You can go look for her if you want," Paige said. "Thanks," He said walking into the house and up the stairs. He got to her room and was about to turn the knob when he noticed the stairs to the attic. He had never been there before. But Phoebe always seemed to be going up there. He thought before he went to see Phoebe he'd wanted to know what was up there; and he act like he was just looking for Phoebe. He climbed the stairs and arrived at the door. He went in and saw the attic was filled with antiques. He loved antiques so he thought he'd look around. But in the corner by the window he saw the most amazing book. It had to be hundreds of years old. He walked over and touched the cover. He opened the book and saw the strangest things Spells and demons. He flipped through and saw spells to steal powers, he saw a picture of a demon named Bathazar. Next to it he saw some of Phoebe handwriting and some pictures of a guy named Cole that was Bathazar. There were pictures of her with the guy. Jason raged with Jealousy as he saw he description of what he liked and didn't like. He closed the book and picked it up. He would go to her and demand answers. He walked out of the attic and right to Phoebe room. He swung the door open and... what he saw terrified him. Phoebe was in the arms of another man. Phoebe looked up at him. "Jason!" She gasped, "What are you doing here?" Jason looked at the man and realized who it was. "Cole I presume," Jason asked. "Well I guess your Jason," Cole replied. Phoebe noticed the book in Jason's hands. "Jason what are you doing with that?" Phoebe questioned. "Coming to ask you what the Hell it is!" He yelled. Paige came rushing to the scene.  
  
"Shh!" She whispered, "Wyatt is sleeping... What are you doing with the book" Her Tone  
  
turned into a yell, "And what are you doing here Cole!" "Um, A visit," He replied softly. "You're supposed to be dead or be tortured of something; which is what you deserve!" Paige protested. "I know," Cole said shyly, not knowing why he felt so small, "Phoebe I'd better go," "I understand," She nodded, "go," He shimmered out. Her frown worsened, "I didn't mean like that!" Jason eyes were wide with amazement and rage. He suddenly jolted and hit Paige across the hall. She lay motionless. "Oh my God! Paige!" She got up and tried to run to her. Jason grabbed Phoebe by the neck. She pulled at his hands but they wouldn't let go. "Your coming with me," He said with a smirk. 


	8. Chapter 8

Piper rolled over Wyatt began to scream. She sighed and got up. She felt a chill go down her spine. She picked up Wyatt carefully and walked towards the door. She stopped and looked at the doorknob. Something was wrong, she could feel it. What if she walked out of the room and she found someone dead. Though the feeling proved nothing, she still feared what was on the other side of the door. She decided to take the chance, she grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. The house lights were all off, She looked down the hallway and saw a dark figure. She couldn't make it out. Her stomach lurched and she turned back into her room. She stood there for a while then quickly put Wyatt back in his crib. She headed once again to the hallway. She closed her eyes and switched the light. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the sight before her. "Paige!" She screamed, running to her sister's side. She touched her sister and told her to wake up. Paige didn't move. She inched away and leaned against the wall, fearing the worst. She turned the light back on so she couldn't see her sister clearly anymore.  
  
Cole entered the house, It was dark and eerie. He heard a baby crying a no one willing to tend to it. He walked up the stairs and each creak made him even more cautious. He saw Piper staring at a lump on the floor. "Piper?" He asked in confusion, "What's wrong?" She stared at him with a dazed look in her eyes. She turned once again to the lump in on the floor. Cole walked over to it. He looked at Paige who was breathing and only had a small bruise on her forehead. He turned to look at Piper who still had no idea her sister was okay. He walked back over to Piper and knelled by her. "Piper," He started, "Paige is fine," Piper looked at him with a strange look, "She looks so lifeless," She said quietly, "I didn't want to know just in case it was bad," "She's okay," He managed to give a little reassuring smile, "What made you think she was dead," "The way she's laying... Prue... Prue died laying like that," Piper admitted. Cole looked over at Paige, Indeed this was how Prue had looked when she had died. It was a good reason for Piper to worry that Paige too had died. He got up and walked over to Paige. He lifted her off the ground and walked her into her room and gently set her on the bed. He walked back to Piper who was still in the corner. Even through the baby's cries she couldn't make the picture of Paige's body that had looked so much like Prue's leave her mind. "Piper, Your baby needs you," Cole told her. She looked up at him and said, "I can't... not now, Will you get Wyatt," He nodded and walked past her into Piper's room. He looked at the small child and soon began to feel uncomfortable, He couldn't imagine holding a baby without the mother right there, and it seemed so foreign to him. But he forced him self to forget about the worry and pick the baby up. The baby cried a little less and he brought the baby to Piper. He crouched down and held Wyatt out to her. The baby stopped crying completely now. Piper took him and held Wyatt close to her. "How long have you been sitting here?" Cole asked still crouched next to her. "I don't know maybe ten minutes," Piper replied. "I've been gone for thirty so that seems about right," Cole said, he remembered how mad Jason had been and now he regretted leaving Phoebe, but Jason wasn't evil and he wouldn't hurt Phoebe, "Phoebe," He blurted, "Where is she?" "I don't know, I haven't seen her," Piper replied. "I'll go call her cell, Will you be okay here?" Cole asked. "I should go check on Paige," Piper admitted while standing up, "You go do that I'll be fine," "Alright," Cole said also standing up. He walked down the creaky stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Please Jason, I'm so sorry..." Phoebe pleaded. "Just say the spell! Witch!" Jason said grabbing her harshly by the hair. The car that had once seemed cozy to Phoebe now seemed scary and uncomfortable. She struggled and looked at the spell. Jason wanted to take Cole's powers for his own, Although it's said abruptly it wasn't taken like this. "Jason, Just leave Cole out of this," Phoebe asked. "Why? So I can wait till he ruins my fun again?" Jason growled, "No I don't want his appearing when every wants to come get you, I'll kill him easier this way anyhow. Now say the damn spell!" Phoebe looked at the spell. She began to read.  
  
Cole grabbed the phone and began to type in the number. As he typed the number three he felt a jolt go through his head. He dropped the phone and clutched his head. It seemed as if his brain was trying to escape his head. He could almost imagine it plopping onto the floor waving to him and leaving the house. Although he had no idea how it would wave. He fell to the ground still holding his head.  
  
Phoebe knew the spell was working. She saw Jason was glowing; and she could only imagine Cole's color fading. Jason in all his glory forgot all about driving. He ran right into a shallow ditch. Phoebe found this the chance to stop reading. She turned to him, he seemed to be fine, Just disappointed. "Why did you stop reading!" He yelled. "Hello? Did you not just notice the ditch?" Phoebe asked, "I think you'd be safer at home," She was stalling. "Your probably right," he admitted, calming down. At that moment the two disappeared in a shimmer and were in his apartment, "What The Hell!" He explained. "Oh damn," Phoebe said looking around, She hadn't finished the spell but Jason had received some powers.  
  
Cole's pain had seemed to disappear. He managed to stagger up he grabbed the phone on the way. He hung it up. He took a few breaths then picked the phone up again. He dialed the number. He heard the cell ring. On the other end a man picked up. "Hello?" the voice said. "Jason? I presume?" Cole growled. "Cole? You would be right, This is Jason, how are you feeling? Weak?" Jason Snorted. "Well I could still kick your ass," Cole Countered. "So what do you want?" Jason asked. "Phoebe," Cole answered. "Well I don't have her, Sorry," Jason laughed. In the back round he heard a cry that sounded like Phoebe yelling his name.  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole asked, "What are you doing to her?" "Nothing that hurts," Jason replied. "If you hurt her I promise I will kill you in the most painful way possible," Cole yelled he hung up the phone and started to the door. He tried to shimmer. It didn't work, He tried again, but it didn't work. He ran up the stairs. "Piper!" He called, "Two things, One can I borrow your car, and two where does Jason live?" He heard Paige's voice. He walked into the room. "Cole," Paige glowered. "Can you hate me later?" Cole asked with an eye role, "We have more important things to worry about, Jason took Phoebe," Paige still glared at him. Piper replied, "But he likes her, Why would he do that," Paige laughed, "Phoebe and him kissed, why else would Jason be so pissed," "Paige... wait, you two kissed?" Piper asked. "That's not the point," Cole said closing his eyes in annoyance, "Where does Jason live?" "I'll get it," Piper said running out of the room leaving Paige and Cole alone. He tried to avoid her glares. "This is all your fault," Paige told him. He rolled his eyes and looked at her annoyed, "Paige, Shut up," "Why should I? I'm just saying the truth," Paige countered. "Maybe, but I'm more worried about Phoebe. But just for you later I'll feel bad," he sarcastically smiled. Piper ran into the room, "Here." She said. "Can I borrow your car?" Cole asked. "Can't you shimmer?" Piper asked. "I tried, it didn't work, but I'll worry about that later," He answered. "Okay, I guess Paige will have to orb both of us," Piper replied. "You mean I have to touch him?" Paige asked. "I'll go alone. As Paige so delicately put it it's my fault, I'll get her back," He said looking at the address. "It's not your fault, Paige is just angry," Piper said shooting Paige an angry look. "Why are you so easy to defend him?" Paige asked. "Shut up Paige," Piper yelled at her. Cole couldn't help at smirk at Piper telling Paige to shut up. "I still should go alone," Cole said. "But if your powers aren't working..." Piper started. Cole looked at his hand and formed an energy ball, then he put it out. "Some of them still do," Cole replied. "Oh, Okay... I still don't think you should do it alone," She said. "You have to take care of Wyatt and Paige, I can do it," Cole said gesturing to Paige. "Hey!" Paige yelled. Piper and Cole ignored her. Piper contemplated it for a while then said, "Alright, The keys to the car are in the foyer," "Thanks," He said running out of the room. He dashed through the foyer into the basement grabbed a leather coat that he had that was in a box, he flung it on ran up the stair into the foyer. Without stopping he grabbed the keys and ran out to the car. He slipped the keys into ignition and the car roared to life. He was ready and determined. 


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter 8  
  
The road seemed longer then normal. It was dark and even Cole's headlights couldn't seem to cut through. He was going a different way. This road has no people and seemed to be shorter, Probably because the lack of traffic. The lack of traffic was due to the fact that he was driving through a bumpy field. So in all truth it wasn't a road. He saw the real road lying ahead of him. It seemed so far away, but like anyone who was driving through a field he stepped on the gas. Within seconds he hit the pavement. Now cars seemed to be showing them selves. He saw a few strangers giving him a "what the heck are you doing?" glare. He zoomed on and broke about forty different road laws. He heard thousands of honks directed at him but he just didn't seem to care. He didn't have a license anyway. He dodged a few cars and accelerated. He knew people behind him were calling the police but he just couldn't help but not give a shit.  
  
Phoebe watched as Jason walked back into the room. "What where you doing?" She asked. He laughed then said, "Well I just grabbed a few things," He held a pot in his had with a few other things. He set down the pot and pulled out a glass vase. "What are you going to do with that?" She asked. "I'm testing other powers I might have gotten," He replied with a grin. He held the vase and threw it up in the air. He concentrated on it. It slammed on the ground and glass flew everywhere. Phoebe's eyes flew shut. A few pieces of glass hit her face. "Jason why?" She asked opening her eyes lightly while sighing, "Why are you doing this," "Why? You betrayed me that's why," Jason said glaring at her. "Jason I know that it hurt you but isn't kidnapping me a little extreme?" Phoebe questioned. Jason ignored her and changed the subject, "Cole? How do you know him?" "I've been married before Jason, I never told you but I have, I loved him dearly for a while then everything went wrong, Magic destroyed the love of my life." Phoebe started, "That man you saw, Cole. He was the love of my life, I stopped loving him for a while, but when I saw him as he was I couldn't help but love him again. I don't love you Jason, that's why my love for Cole overcame my feeling for you," Jason began to get emotional, "You love him?" he asked "Yes," She replied. Jason knelled down and picked up a piece of glass, he contemplated the object. Then with a swing almost as fast as a flash of light he swung it and deeply cut Phoebe's face with it. She screamed in agony.  
  
Cole pulled into the Parking lot for Jason's over expensive apartment. Cole went to the trunk of the car. He opened it and looked for something useful. He found a tire jack, duck tape, and a stool from Piper's club, P3. He grabbed the broken stool and pried off a leg. It was about a yard. It was a rusty and some form of heavy metal. It would do; Cole left the trunk open and the rest of the stool just laying in the parking lot. He shoved the door to the building open and he stomped in. he ran up the stairs. As he walked past doors he heard a high pitched scream. He turned quickly and kicked the door. The lock broke and the door flew open. Jason was standing over Phoebe who was sobbing and bleeding from a few places. "Phoebe!" Cole called to her. "Cole?" Jason laughed, "How'd you find us?" "It's called asking people who know," Cole said walking over to the two. "Don't come any closer!" Jason said holding the glass to Phoebe's neck. Cole stopped and considered that throwing the stool leg at Jason could the possibility of Phoebe getting hurt He normally couldn't take that chance but at the moment he could. He looked at the object in his hand then hurled it at Jason. Jason fell backward. Cole rushed forward grabbed the stool leg again. Jason got up while breathing heavily. Cole smiled and said, "Hi Jason," He once again whacked Jason across the face with the stool leg. Jason fell again. Cole threw the stool leg aside and advanced on Jason. He grabbed Jason by the collar and hauled him up. Jason stood groggily and looked at Cole. Cole hit him again and Jason was once again on the ground. Cole felt this was enough and it was time to leave Jason. "You ever come near Phoebe again, I'll make you wish you'd never been born," Cole growled. Cole turned to Phoebe and kneeled in front of her. He saw the blood on her face. He untied the curtains that Jason had used to keep her on the chair.  
  
"Cole," she said through tears. He hugged and said, "It's okay Phoebe, I won't let him hurt you ever again," Jason rolled over and Saw Cole holding Phoebe. Anger went through him. Although his body ached he could still managed to get up. He held out his hand and anger coursed through him even more. Then it was if the power left his body and hit Cole. Cole flew across the room. Jason looked as his new hand, it seemed as if it was new anyway. He had never felt anything like this before. Phoebe looked a Cole then at Jason. Jason headed toward Cole but Phoebe stood up to block his way. Jason grinned then swung his hand and Phoebe also flew through the air. "Phoebe!" Cole called, he got up and ran to her. "I'm Fine," She said touching Cole's face. Cole got up and formed an energy ball in his hand. He made it low voltage because he had no intention of killing Jason. Jason wasn't evil Cole knew that however if this was a television show viewers might make the mistake. Jason was just new to powers, Cole's powers had been enough to turn him, and come to think of it Cole felt that a burden had been lifted when Jason had taken some of his powers. As for Jason kidnapping Phoebe, It had been human emotion that had gotten him to go to such drastic measures, he had learned a lot that day, one the Phoebe was kissing another man, two Phoebe was a supernatural being, and that Phoebe didn't love him. Cole remembered when he too had kidnapped Phoebe, he had been insane at the time. Although it didn't change the fact that he did. That was the last time before he "Died" that he had really kissed Phoebe, the Phoebe from this dimension. She didn't know about that particular kiss, He had laid he on the bed while she was unconscious. That was the first time he had ever doubted they're love for one and other. Cole threw the energy ball. Jason moved his hand trying to move it to the side, but now a new power showed it's self. The Energy ball slowed down. He looked at the energy ball, surprised. He looked at his new weapon that produced more then one type of bullet. He moved his hand again and the energy ball flew at Cole. Cole moved his hand praying that the power he wished to use wasn't gone. But luck was with him, if you could call it that. The two men switched positions and the energy ball slammed into Jason, he flew and slammed against the wall. Cole ran up to him, He first checked if he was out, then if he was still alive. The energy ball had given more of a shock then he meant for, but Jason was still alive. Cole looked at Phoebe, She got up and walked over to the Book of Shadows that sat on a table. "He's still alive," Cole said, "What are we supposed to do with him now," Cole's head was looking away from Jason. Cole had no idea that Jason could take as much as he could. Jason closed his eyes waiting for the perfect moment. Cole turned to look at Jason once more, then it hit him, literally. Cole's head flung backward. Jason stood up and stood over Cole who was now on the ground. "Cole!" Phoebe Screamed runner to them. Jason didn't even bother to look at Phoebe when he threw his hand out, she slowed then he threw her across the room. She hit her head against a wall and fell to the ground unconscious. Jason put his foot on Cole's chest. Cole called to Phoebe, then he looked at Jason. "Your demon bastard," Jason snarled. Cole couldn't help but grin, "You got that right," Cole grabbed Jason's foot and shoved his foot. Jason fell back and Cole flew up ready to fight Jason once again. You see the truth is Cole was a demon and he was a bastard literally. He's parents had never been married Jason went to punch Cole, but Cole moved his head just in time. Then he punched Jason. Jason recovered quickly he then hit Cole He also recovered quickly. He kicked Jason and Jason hit against the wall, Cole advanced to him, He went to punch Jason. Jason moved his hand and Cole slowed. Jason Grabbed Cole by the neck and pushed him against the window. Cole came back to regular motion. He grabbed Jason's hands. At that Moment Cole knew what he had to do. He planted one foot to the floor, and the other was in position for his soon stunt. He dug his fingers into Jason's hands then moved his foot to kick Jason forward and out the window. He turned over Coughing from the lack of air he had had. He saw Jason about to hit the ground for the five-story building. Cole didn't want to watch. 


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter 10  
  
Phoebe woke up in her own bed in her own room. She knew that what had just happened wasn't a dream, she had the bruises to prove it. She got up slowly, holding her hip, which had been the main part of her that had smashed into the wall. She looked out the window, it was light and foggy out. She wondered what had happened. She was surprised Cole wasn't at her side, ever time that should could remember getting knocked out when she knew him he was always at her side. She made her way out of her room and down the stairs. Piper was downstairs drinking coffee. Every time Phoebe got up and went down the stairs Piper was drinking Coffee. "Phoebe," Piper said noticing her presence, "How are you doing?" "Where's Cole" Phoebe asked ignoring Piper's question. "I don't know," Piper admitted, "He called up to pick you up and he wasn't there when we got to you," "What?" Phoebe said in disbelief. "Yeah, he sounded pretty shook up," Piper added while taking another sip of coffee. "Was Jason there?" Phoebe asked. "No... he wasn't," Piper replied, "He left my Car there so he didn't drive anywhere. Though it was weird because I was pulled over because I was pulled over because I had been speeding but the officer said the description of the person in the car was a man in his thirties," "Cole was speeding I see," Paige said walking into the room still in her Pajamas, "Sounds like a real hero," She added sarcastically. Phoebe grew angry with this but managed to keep her cool, "he was," She turned to face Paige, "You should have seen him," She got up and walked back up to her room. Piper glared at Paige. "What?" Paige asked. "You know Paige I think you need to think before you say anything," Piper said glaring. Paige sighed, "What happened to us trying to kill Cole? Now you two can't even stand insults about him,"  
  
Phoebe looked in the mirror, she still had the cut marks on her face, and the blood had been wiped off and bandaged. She knew Cole had done that probably because he wasn't very good at it.  
  
The Night Before...  
  
Cole was turned from the window. He didn't dare to look. He breathed heavily. He didn't want to kill Jason. But now that the deed was done he regretted it immensely. He knew there had to have been another way. He just had acted on instinct. In Cole's stomach it felt as if he was going to vomit. He was scared of what Phoebe would think about him. Although he knew he should worry more about what had just happened. His hands were shaking and his hair was a mess. There was a rip in his shirt a few bruises but he couldn't seem to care. He crawled over to Phoebe and touched her cheek. "I'm so sorry," Cole said sincerely. He watched her steady breathing he wished he could breathe like that right now. Tears were not something that people saw from manly men like Cole, he would if he wasn't so scared of what came next. He a picked Phoebe up, she would have woken up from Cole's shaking if not for being knocked out. He set her on a couch he pushed a little of her hair from her face then kissed her gently. He slowly walked into Jason's bathroom. He looked for bandages. He found them and also a towel. He turned on the water and dampened some of the towel. He brought it into the living room and sat near Phoebe, he wiped the blood off her cheeks gently. He hoped she wouldn't wake to see what he had done. He had failed at being good. He bandaged her face and any other place that she was bleeding. He then got up and went to the phone. He dialed the Halliwell's number. Piper answered, "Hello?" "Piper," Cole said swallowing, trying to suppress the shakiness of his voice, "You need to come pick Phoebe up," "Can't you drive her home?" Piper asked, "Are you too okay?" "She's unconscious but okay," Cole replied, "I just need you to pick her up, please don't ask me why Piper," "Alright," Piper said, "How's my car?" "It's fine, I'm leaving it here so you can take it home," Cole said no longer able to hide his shaky voice. "Cole, what's wrong?" Piper questioned. "Oh... Um... nothing," He replied, "I've got to go, will you be orbing?" "Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes," Piper replied. "Okay, bye," Cole Said quickly hanging up. He walked over to Phoebe and gently kissed her lips. He touched her hair. "I'm sorry Phoebe," He said softly, "I love you so much I hope you always know that," He got up and walked out of the apartment. Just seconds after he left Paige and Piper appeared in the room.  
  
I Song- Fallen- Sarah McLachlan. I  
  
Cole walks out of the Apartment. He couldn't look back. He couldn't believe that he had killed again. Phoebe could never love him after this. He was a bad person. It seemed he could never redeem himself. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, .a frown on his face. The Moon was large this night and it made Cole feel even worse. It was as if it was looking at him and telling him he was evil. He didn't want to be evil. But it seemed as if he couldn't change. He flipped the Collar of his jacket up as if to hide his face from peering eyes. He didn't want anyone to know what he had done. Time passed and he kept walking he walked miles all the way to the second safest place he knew, the Mausoleum. He walked into the dark building. He fished in his pocket, he found a lighter right were he had left it a few years ago. He didn't know how he knew it was still there. He flipped up the cap and lit it. He squinted his eyes looking for a candle of some sort. He found one and lit it. Then he took the candle and walked over to his fathers coffin. He set the candle down close so he could still see what was in front of him. He slightly lifted the top. He could see his father's bones. Imbedded in the middle of them was a small orb it glowed slightly. He picked it up. "Hi Dad," He said softly. He lowered the Coffin lid and then he sat next to the coffin and held the small orb close. He finally let the manliness go. He cried.  
  
I Song still goes on I  
  
Later...  
  
Phoebe looks at picture of her and Cole, while applying makeup. Wondering where he was. She had to find him. She had a hunch were he was. She wondered also what had become of Jason. Maybe that's where Cole had gone. But if he had gone some where to dispose of Jason she would be very angry. She got up, she was going to have faith and Cole. She stormed out of her room while grabbing a coat then she pocketed the picture. She grabbed a cute knit hat. She pulled it on then headed out of the house past Paige and Piper. She ignored they're questions. She walked down the street.  
  
I Song Stops I  
  
Jason woke up in a dark place. He looked around. It was rocky and there was a hint of red light coming from somewhere. "Hell?" Jason questioned to him self. "Your quite correct," A man said, "I'm Eyard an Avatar and this is hell" "I'm Dead?" Jason Questioned. "Oh God No," Eyard smiled. "God?" Jason Questioned, "You say oh god know in Hell?" "Well...um," Eyard said, "Never mind that," "What am I doing here?" Jason asked. "Because, Cole Turner, we know you met with him and fought," Eyard replied, "Although you didn't win, we believe you can with a little help and motivation," "Cole Turner," Jason repeated, "What do I get?" Eyard just smiled. 


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter 11  
  
Phoebe saw the Mausoleum in sight. She walked steady to it. She remembered when Cole had said that it was the second safest place he knew. She knew that with her he felt the safest. She had felt so good when he had said that. The day had gotten foggier and now the Mausoleum looked like something from a horror movie. When she got to the door she opened it slowly knowing that in a few seconds she'd know if he was there or not; she prayed that he was. She walked down the small flight of stairs. It was pitch black except for a candle that had been burning for hours and a faint glow in the corner. Although she couldn't see much she could still see the dark figure holding the orb. She walked towards it. As she got closer she knew it was Cole. "Thank god," She said quietly. He was asleep. She kneeled next to him and touched his shoulder. He slowly stirred then he looked at her. "Phoebe," He said softly he looked down, "I'm sorry," "For what?" She asked. "You don't know?" he questioned, "What I did," She pulled her head back and said, "What did you do?" "I-I-I killed him," He said still looking down with tears in his eyes, "There had to be another way," "Jason's dead?" Phoebe asked in disbelief. He finally looked at her, "Yes... I killed him, he wasn't evil... he was just, He then said frustrated but not at Phoebe, "I don't know the word," "How?" She said. She then touched his arm Phoebe then had a premonition Jason Grabbed Cole by the neck and pushed him against the window. Cole grabbed Jason's hands. Cole tried to fight Jason off at first. Then Cole planted one foot to the floor, Cole dug his fingers into Jason's hands then moved his foot to kick Jason forward and out the window. He turned over Coughing from the lack of air he had had. Jason fell from the five-story building. Cole turned so he couldn't see Jason hit the ground. Phoebe returned from her premonition in total understanding of what had happened. "Oh," She Said before Cole could say anything, "I understand," "How?" he asked not knowing of her premonition. "It's that whole being a witch with premonitions," She replied. "Oh... So you saw it," Cole said unhappily, "I think now that Jason has some of my powers you can vanquish me," "What?" She asked Angrily, "Why would I vanquish you?" "Because I killed again," Cole replied. "Cole! I'm not going to kill you for that. Yeah I liked Jason and sure maybe he didn't deserve it but what you did..." She paused for a second then she continued, "Cole you were being attacked and you did only what you had too do! If you had done anything else he probably would have beaten you," "Then maybe I shouldn't have won," Cole replied not looking at her. "What?" Phoebe asked in disbelief, "No Cole don't even think that you didn't do what you had to. Jason may not have been evil but if he had killed you then he would have been, and that wouldn't be any better," She looks at his face sensing his self-hatred. She touched his face then said, "Cole, you have no idea how much I still love you now, I told Jason that, I told him that I didn't love him I loved you and I wasn't lying, I love you Cole Turner," He finally looked at her tears streaming down his face, "I love you Phoebe," She hugged him. "Everything's okay," She said hugging him tighter. The small orb in Cole's hand seemed to grow brighter with Cole and Phoebe's affection to each other. Phoebe noticed it then asked Cole, "What's that?" Cole looked at the orb in his hand, "It's my father's soul," "What? Is that possible?" She asked. "Yeah... Remember when I was sent to assassinate you and your sisters?" He said. She smiled slightly, "How could I forget?" He half smiled at her comment, "Well this is what they used to get me to do it, I finally got it when that guy Raynor made me kill that witch. I left it here with his body until I could figure out how to let his soul free," He laughed slightly then said, "I haven't had much luck," "Oh, well maybe the book of shadows knows something about it," Phoebe said, "Shall we go?" Cole replied with a yeah. They got up and walked out of the dim building. Phoebe took his hand in hers.  
  
I Song- everybody hurts- REM I  
  
The fog seemed to be lighter now that Cole and Phoebe were together. Nothing could tear them apart. Although it hadn't been a week yet Phoebe had already fallen in love with Cole all over again. Jason was gone now and he couldn't stop what they had no one could, Paige could insult Cole all she wanted. But it wouldn't stop how Phoebe and Cole felt about each other. It was weird Phoebe couldn't remember how she had ever hated this wonderful man. Although she had good reason but the reason to love him had always seemed stronger. They walked down the street where only cars would go by wondering why the heck anyone would want to be out of the house on a day like this. But Cole and Phoebe only thought of it as beautiful. I mean what's better then a gray sky and a such fog that you couldn't see your legs. Most people like the deep blue sky and a nice beach and yes that is wonderful but the fog is so beautiful and the sky has no hint of the average color of blue. It's unique, it's like the clouds are coming right to you. Cole took his hand from Phoebe, then he gently put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She did the same without hesitation. Rain fell down, which would soon over throw the fog. Cole looked to the sky as to let the rain wash the pain he was feeling away. Air seemed to finally seep into his lungs and made him feel like a full human again. But along with being a human comes unmistakable guilt. Cole looked down again and all the rain that had been on his face fell off. It felt to him as if it took forever before he could remember what him and Phoebe had talked about before. Cole couldn't remember the last time he had seen such heavy rain. Phoebe remembered rain like this, when her and her sisters had been turned into Goddess's and Leo had decided to become an elder. This rain couldn't compare with Piper's. Of course that had been with thunder and lightning. Now both Phoebe and Cole were soaked beyond the telling.  
  
I Song Fades out I  
  
When the two finally got back to the manor a storm of water fell from them. There soon was a lake around they're feet. Cole shook his head vigorously and water hit the walls. Phoebe couldn't help but laugh at this new activity then she mimicked him the best she could. Piper walks in getting hit by sprays of water coming from Cole and Phoebe. "Hey!" Piper yelled while putting her arms up to protect her face. Phoebe laugher while saying, "Sorry Piper," "So you found him I see," Piper noted. Phoebe turned to Cole and began to play with his hair, "Yes," she said with a childish tone. She spiked his hair in all directions. When she had finished her work Cole looked at Piper. "How do I look?" Cole asked. Piper couldn't help but laugh, she pointed to the mirror in the foyer. Cole walked over to it. He smiled and nodded at his extremely spiked hair. "Nice," He said to Phoebe, "I should wear it like this more often," Phoebe walked over and hugged him then said, "I know, that's why I did it like that... Wait" She then ran out of the room, Soon she came back with hairspray. She put a ton of it in his hair, "Now your hair will never fall down," Cole's smile turned into a grin. "What's wrong?" Phoebe asked. He shook his head, "Oh... Nothing," "Okay you both need to get dried off," Piper said poking Phoebe shoulder. Phoebe and Cole left Piper and Ran up the stairs.  
  
The Attic dark and messy Cole slowed as he got close to the door. Phoebe walked through with out hesitation. She opened the book and flipped through the pages. It was a while before she found what she was looking for. "Here," She said grinning at him, "We have to call for his spirit," "I don't think Paige..." He started. Phoebe stopped him "No we call with a spell, We have to set up some candles say a little chant," "Any specific color for the candles?" Cole asked heading over to the Haliwell's candle box. "The same as the ones we use to call spirits" She shrugged. Cole grabbed them and set them in a circle. "Alright... Now what?" He asked. "Well it's the exact same spell as calling spirits so guess we light 'em then say the words," She replied. They lit the candles and Phoebe began the chant.  
"Hear these words,  
hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side,  
Come to me, I summon thee.  
Cross now the great divide" A small gust of wind and a man appeared inside the circle. It was Cole's father without a doubt, Phoebe recognized him from a premonition a few years back. Cole looked at the man then to the orb. The orb was dark nothing more then glass. He looked at his father. His father looked at him.  
  
"Cole?" Benjamin asked, "My son?"  
  
Phoebe got dressed in dry clothes. Cole was turned away so not to see her, he was happy he had finally met his father. "Oh come on Cole you've seen me naked plenty of times," She had said but yet he still was turned away. "Alright, I'm done," She said a while later. He turned around. He smiled with playfulness in his eyes. He ran and hugged her. She giggled because she was once again wet. He lifted her slightly and twirled around. They fell onto the bed laughing. There eyes met and the laughing stopped. "What's Wrong?" Phoebe asked. "Oh nothing... just," Cole started. "Just?" She questioned "Just when I was down in the underworld trapped I thought about holding you like this again everyday. I never thought I'd get the chance," She smiled and touched his cheek, "Well now that you have the chance to hold me like this what are you planning to do?" "Hold you like this every chance I get," He admitted with a sweet smirk. She grinned at him, "So how was it finally meeting your father?" She asked. "Good, at least I know half of me came from him," Cole retorted. "Yeah, he seemed like a good guy," She Inquired. The two kissed. Enter Paige: Paige walked in at this moment. "Ugh!" She groaned, "Phoebe! Am I the only one who remembers! This man he isn't good! He's evil," Phoebe and Cole stopped kissing and look at Paige. "I can't believe you Phoebe, you're the one who wanted to kill him so bad and now you have him back in your arms!" Paige yelled, "Can't he just stay dead for once," Phoebe and Cole got up off the bed. Paige kept going. "I mean he killed an innocent woman!" Paige explained, "Am I the only one who remembers this?" Cole looked away knowing that she was telling the truth. Phoebe just looked at Paige. "Paige," She said in a dark tone, "I suggest you get out," "You're defending him?" Paige raged. "She's right," Cole brooded, "you shouldn't stand up for me," "See he even agrees," Paige agreed. "Alright then the next time you get possessed by something I won't forgive you either," Phoebe said while storming out of the room. Paige and Cole looked at each other, Paige with anger and Cole with uncertainties. "I think we need to talk this tiff out," Cole interjected. "Or I need to vanquish you," Paige fumed. "Or there's that," Cole sighed closing his eyes, "But if your going to just make it quick," "Phoebe would kill me... But..." She thought out loud. "Paige... I'm sorry, but I think we need to work through this," Cole repeated. "Fine you want to talk we'll talk. So what's with the hair?" Paige asked. "Phoebe had a little fun," Cole said touching his hair, "So what makes you hate me so much?" "Your evil," Paige replied. "So... what could I do to change your mind?" Cole said rolling his eyes. "Why are you doing that?" Paige questioned. "Doing what?" Cole asked. "That shrink thing," Paige finished. "Psychology? I don't know, so the answer to the question?" "I don't know," Paige admitted while sitting on Phoebe's bed. "Well I know I don't deserve a who knows what chance, but can I try to be good and the second I get out of line vanquish me," he suggested.  
  
Phoebe stomped into the living room to find Piper reading a book. Piper looked up from the novel. "What's up?" She asked. "Paige!" Phoebe fumed. "Oh no... not again!" Piper said setting her book on the coffee table. "Oh yes!" Phoebe stormed, she turned around to look for someone, "Where's Cole?" Piper jumped up, "I can't believe her!" The sister's head to the stairs, they both then stomp up the stairs.  
  
"Fine... But it will take some time for me to forgive you for anything," Paige agreed. Cole Smiled. Then Phoebe and Piper stomped in. "Alright Paige Math..." Piper started, then being stunned by the two actually talking. "Hi," Paige said to the sisters, then she turned back to Cole, "But you get out of line," "Then I expect you to make me a not even a blink on the radar," Cole finished. Paige nodded and left the room Piper followed her. Phoebe smiled at him. "What did you say to her?" Phoebe asked. "Well I told her that if I ever was bad she could kill me without a fuss," Cole replied. Phoebe looked at him suggestively, "Well she'd better get the potion," "Are you implying something," He smirked. They kissed. 


End file.
